We'll See
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: Sirius Black is on a quest - a quest to win over one girl who he'd found as insufferable in earlier years. But, of course, those doubt him and his abilities. She smirks. He smirks. "We'll see."
1. A Prologue of Sorts

_It's pretty AU. Just a little. Not much. I think._

* * *

><p>Let it be known that he has never stopped. Let it be known that once he sets his mind on something, he never stops until he has it. He may take a few stops along the way, but he never <em>ever<em> stops.

Too bad he had to set his mind on dating her.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 11, 1971, Gryffindor Tower Common Room…<em>

"Oh gosh, Lily!" she struggled harder, tugging at the gunk that had grown a brain and was attacking the redhead's hair. The girl in question had tears running down her face, but was glaring at the four boys looking at her in fear.

"You three are dead," Lily Evans vowed, making the innocent one, a boy with light brown hair and a lanky frame, relax as his friends stared at him in envy. Her freckles were prominent against her pale skin, her green eyes flashing in anger. She was just an inch or two taller for her age, her arms crossed as she sat on her knees.

The girl tugging on Lily's hair gave a loud, unfeminine grunt. Her hair was bushy and curly, her own freckles dotting across her nose and cheeks. She was small for her age, something the boys liked to pick on her for once they knew her well enough.

"Lily, we're going to have to cut it," she said, opening her eyes and stabbing at the gunk – which was 'om-nom-nom'ing on Lily's hair – with a quill.

"No!" she wailed, tears coming to her eyes, "My mum will kill me!"

"It's either your mum or this thing!" she yelped as it tried to snap at her hand.

Lily thought it over for a moment before sighing, "Alright. Just get it over with."

"Somebody hand me some scissors?" the girl asked. A second year by the name of Frank Longbottom walked over and handed her the shiny metal shears and dashed back to his spot behind the upturned table. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, snipping away at the hair.

"Watch out!" one of the four boys yelled, making the girl shriek as the gunk lunged for her own hair. She ducked, being dragged in behind the table by Frank as Lily whirled around and yelped a spell. It froze, started floating into the air to have compulsions until it exploded over the whole room. The portraits complained as the children yelled and ducked for cover, those not hidden being splattered. Once there was a quiet moment, the older kids stepped out and looked to see that Lily, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew had all hidden in the girls' staircase, gripping onto the brick as it was a slide at the moment. The only one completely covered was Sirius Black.

There was a loud, musical sound, recognized only as a laugh. Sirius opened his eyes and glared at the curly haired girl, who was grinning at him with her brown eyes sparkling.

"You'll pay for that laugh, Granger," he vowed as she stood up and made her way over to him.

"I doubt it, but - " she smirked, "- we'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, December 14, 1972, Charms Hallway…<em>

She smirked at him again as he glared, his back rigid as he clenched and unclenched his fists. How this one girl could get him so twisted up, he could never figure out. She rocked back and forth on her heels, getting a little closer to him and then rocking back, only to repeat the action.

"I doubt it," she said, flashing a sly smile now, "I really, really doubt it."

"Ha," he barked, giving her his own smug grin, "We'll see."

She hummed, giving a quick glance over his appearance. His hair was messy, but not as messy as James'. It was a dark black, his eyes a steely gray. His Gryffindor robes were just above the ankle, although they'd fit fine at the beginning of their second year. His tie was undone, as he'd never learned how to tie one and never really found a need for it. But, as it was part of the dress code, he let it dangle on his neck. She grinned again, "We'll see."

"This is stupid," Lily said from the doorway, rolling her eyes.

"That's what makes it all the more fun!" James beamed, adjusting his glasses.

"What are we doing?" Remus asked, blinking around as he finally pulled his face out of his book.

"Nothing, Remus," everybody chorused, making him shrug and turn back to his book.

"Look, there he is," Peter whispered gleefully as Hermione fled to stand in the doorway with Lily, James tugging Remus up and practically throwing him into the empty classroom. Peter soon followed, leaving Sirius to grin madly as Frank walked around the corner, gesturing madly to Alice Prewett, a girl in their year who looked as if she were ten.

"So, as I was saying – oh, hey Sirius," Frank was grinning, "What're you up to?"

"Oh, nothing, you know. Hey, Alice, mind if I do something real quick?" Sirius asked, turning to the girl. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering what prank he'd pull on her. "Great!" He leaned in, his lips puckered and his eyes closed, reaching for her lips when something smacked him over the head. He snapped back, noticing from the corner of his eyes that everybody in the doorway was snickering at him.

"Sirius Black, just who the hell do you think you are?" Frank asked angrily, a book in his hand, "You just don't go and kiss pretty girls like that, especially not Alice!"

"Y-you think I'm pretty?" Alice blinked at Frank, turning scarlet. Frank slowly turned pink, staring at her wide-eyed.

Sirius clapped Frank on the shoulder, "I think my work here is done. Now Frank, just remember, you just don't go and kiss pretty girls…but I think this one will let you. Now." He whirled around to the group, frowning as Hermione smirked, "Granger, I believe you owe me some money."

She winked at him as she walked out to the hallway, walking backwards as she made her way, "Sorry Sirius. I never said I'd give you any money. I said I would if we made a bet on it, but I never did."

He gaped at her before growling, taking a step towards her, "Granger."

"Tah!" she giggled before running off, leaving him to chase after her.

* * *

><p><em>Yonkers Community Theater, Yonkers, England, August 15, 1973, Row 3…<em>

Sirius sighed, flipping his head to shoot James a bored look. James nodded back, glancing at his mother and her Muggle friend Georgia. The two older women had decided to go and see Georgia's hometown version of _Hello, Dolly!_ Sirius had never heard of it before and was just a little curious, but would never admit it to James, who had apparently seen it three times before, on a television screen, in London and in Harrelton. But being in a pureblood family who refused to have anything to do with Muggles, he'd never really seen a Muggle play.

"Shh," Mrs. Potter said with a smile, shushing the two silent boys as the lights dimmed.

"It's Mum's favorite play," James whispered dully, setting his chin on his fist as his eyes closed to go to sleep. "Poke me if I start snoring."

With a nod that he couldn't see, Sirius turned his attention to the stage. A man was arguing with an older man, talking about somebody named 'Ermengarde.' Once the younger man had left and the barber had given up on shaving Mister Vandergelder, a young woman ran up to him weeping. Sirius squinted at the girl, thinking she looked familiar in some way.

"Oh but Uncle!" she wailed before being told to go pack for New York. Even the voice sounded familiar. Maybe she'd played in a wizarding play before. James even found the voice familiar, opening his eye and arching an eyebrow at Sirius before closing it again with a shrug.

_Hello, Dolly!_ was apparently a musical, and a catchy one at that. Ermengarde was told, along with her boyfriend Ambrose, to go to a restaurant in New York to enter a dance contest. Ermengarde then left for a good chunk of the play. Cornelius Hackl and Barnaby Tucker went to New York and met Irene Molloy and Minnie Fay – who was played by the same girl who played Ermengarde. Throughout the play, any time Ermengarde or Minnie was shown, he'd squint at her and wonder who she could be.

The lights came up, making James snort and blink his eyes open. Sirius expected this was their chance to leave, but the cast ran out on stage, the woman who played Dolly Levi leading the way as a score of 'Just Leave Everything to Me' played in the background.

"Thank you all for coming tonight!" she said, "I'm Sofia Hampton, and I played Dolly Levi! Mister Horace Vandergelder was played by a charming Mister Sam Wright!"

Sam stepped out and beamed before taking an elaborate bow, stepping back into line with a twirl.

"Mister Cornelius Hackl was played by handsome Mister Jonathon Nichols!"

Jonathon leapt out and did a flip with a grin, stepping back into line as well.

"And Ermengarde and Minnie Fay were played by our own _darling_ little joy – only just turned thirteen – Miss Hermione Granger!"

Sirius and James leapt up as Hermione stepped out, twirling as she grinned at the audience. The man who played Barnaby swept her up in his arms and flipped her around one, setting her back on her feet as she gave a quick curtsy, still in the last dress Minnie had worn.

"Don't you know a Hermione Granger?" Mrs. Potter questioned as they clapped.

"Oh Hermione's such a doll," Georgia gushed, "Most lovely thing you'll ever meet!"

"Hey, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said, leaning over James to smile at his mother, "Would you mind too much if I stayed behind to see if we really do know her?"

"Oh not at all," she shook her head, "James, would you like to stay with Sirius?"

"No," James said with a frown over at his friend, knowing he was plotting something, "I'd rather not. It's awkward seeing people from school that you're not really close to _outside_ of school."

"Suit yourself," she shrugged, "We'll be at the café across the street when you're ready."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hermione, you going to take off your make-up?" Sofia asked, plucking a fake eyelash off.<p>

"No," Hermione said, shaking her hair, the smooth and tamed curls bouncing around. Her eyelashes had been lengthened, her lips painted on so that they popped out. She looked like a porcelain doll in jeans and a tank top, a tie-dye bag slung over her shoulder. "I think I'll walk around town. And besides – you did such a good job on me, Sofia; I'd hate to wipe it off now."

Sofia laughed, "Well, stay safe, Honey. See you Monday!"

She waved as she walked out of the backdoor, going down the sidewalk. Seeing that there wasn't anybody around, she grinned and began to hum before she began to belt out the lyrics to a song, tying a royal blue ribbon into a portion of her hair.

"_I'll be wearing ribbons down my back this summer! Blue and green and streaming in the yellow sky! So if someone special comes my way this summer! He might notice me passing by!_" she sang.

"Granger!" Sirius yelled out, making her jump up and shriek, flying around to stare at him with wide eyes.

She blinked at him as he walked closer, grinning at her. "Sirius? Sirius Black? Wha – what are you doing here?"

"I got dragged here. But the question I must ask is – what are _you_ doing here?"

"I – I was in the play," she stammered.

"Yeah, I noticed. That's what I meant."

"O-oh," she exhaled a little, clutching at the strap on her bag as she looked up at him. "I – I auditioned. I thought I'd get a child's part, but they were short on cast members so they gave me both Ermengarde and Minnie's parts. It was a trip to memorize all of those lines, but Ermengarde's was easy. All she did was cry."

"So how old's Ambrose and Barnaby?"

She grinned a little at him, "Michael is just turned twenty, and Stephen is getting ready to turn seventeen."

"Nice," he grinned, "So is it weird? Them being so old?"

"They're not _old_," she rolled her eyes, "And Sofia and Monica would kill you for even thinking that of them."

"Yeah," he shrugged before looking down at her, staring at the changes the make-up had made on her. "You never wear make-up at Hogwarts, do you?"

"No, why?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

He turned away a little, feeling a little squirmy, "No reason. Hey, James and his mum are in that coffee shop over there. Want to come?"

"I don't know," she winced.

"If you do, I won't tell anybody that you'll be wearing ribbons down your back this summer," he smirked before grabbing her hand and tugging her across the street. She blinked at the contact, as it was surprisingly nice. But, then again, no guy had ever held her hand before. Maybe that was just the way it felt.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, February 12, 1974, Hogsmeade, the Three Broomsticks…<em>

"Lily," Severus said, frowning at the girl, "Lily, are you sleeping?"

"I think she might be daydreaming," Hermione said, poking Lily in the temple with her eraser. She blinked and frowned at the other girl a little before a smile spread across her face.

"Oh I love Valentine's Day," she sighed dreamily as Hermione and Severus exchanged glances.

"Err – it's not Valentine's Day," Severus said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said with a wave of her hand, going back to underlining things in the unrolled script, "The only holiday coming up is Single's Awareness Day."

Remus snorted from the table across from theirs, tilting his chair back to look at her, "That makes up 'S – A – D', you know that, right?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Yes, Remus, I know. That's why I said it."

Severus frowned at him a little but turned back to Lily, "Why do you love Valentine's Day?"

"Because I can send chocolates to my sister to upset her boyfriend. And then it'll turn out that there were peppers in the chocolate whenever she or the whale try to eat one," she sighed and closed her eyes happily, "It's such a lovely vision."

"I'd pay money to see that, and I don't even know your sister," Sirius grinned, setting the butterbeers down as James slumped back from being scolded by Madame Rosmerta.

"Pay money to see what?" James asked, sitting beside Remus and taking a butterbeer.

"My sister and her whale exploding with fire," Lily sighed happily again.

James coughed and spluttered as his butterbeer made its way out of his nose as he laughed, Hermione, Remus and Sirius jumping back to get out of the way.

"That's lovely, James," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Such a catch," Hermione giggled.

"Well that's embarrassing," James said hoarsely, dabbing at his face, "But that was a hilarious picture."

"Where'd Severus go?" Lily blinked, looking at the vacant seat where her friend had sat.

"Don't quite know," Hermione said, shooting glares to James and Sirius to quiet them. She'd once told the two that when they made fun of Severus in front of Lily, _she_ was the one Lily ranted and raved to.

"So, Granger, you spending Valentine's Day with a special someone?" Sirius asked.

Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes and picking up her script to flap it around to get butterbeer off, "Hardly. I am spending it with my cat, though. I guess he's considered special."

"Why not spend it with the most devilishly handsome guy in Hogwarts?" Sirius winked at her.

"Sorry, I'm busy that day," Remus said, dusting off his sleeve. "Potions essay due the next day."

"I meant me," Sirius glared.

Hermione was soon clutching at the table as she laughed, soon becoming breathless. She giggled as she righted herself, swatting Sirius in the arm a little as she passed, "That was a good one. Come on, Lily, I need a new quill."

"Alright, in a minute. You go ahead without me," she said, waving her away. Once she was gone, she rounded on Sirius, "What are you trying to do, Black?"

"Me? Why, whatever do you mean, Lily?" he asked innocently as Remus sat back down.

"Hermione isn't going to be just another one of those girls that you've had since we started third year," Lily shook her head at him, "She won't fall for it, so you best spend your time elsewhere."

Sirius gaped at her as she walked out, watching her go through the windows.

"How dare she!" he scoffed as he sat down.

"Isn't it true, though?" James asked.

Sirius was silent for a few moments, scanning the crowd to pick out familiar faces. "You know…Maria Glaskow's rather pretty."

"She's in fifth year," Peter blinked at him.

"Mmyeah," he grinned, standing up and making his way to the girl in question.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, June 5, 1975, Hogwarts Grounds…<em>

"Put him down!" Lily shrieked as Hermione chased after her, wondering how she was going to get her friend to calm down.

"Lily!" James yelped, sending Severus crashing down to the Earth, "Aha – what's up?"

"What's up?" she seethed, "What's up? Only a few moments ago, my best friend was! You – you James Potter, are the most insufferable human being I've ever had the displeasure to meet!"

"Aww, come on, Lily, you don't mean that," he winced.

"No – no, I mean every word," she glared, "Don't you ever hurt him again you – you messy haired, big headed, Quidditch playing toe-rag! I don't even know how your broom makes it off the ground with your huge ego! Come on, Severus."

"No," he said coldly from the ground. "I don't need any help from a _Mudblood._"

Lily gaped at him as Hermione arched her eyebrows. James growled and pointed his wand at him.

"Take it back," he ordered.

"No!" Lily ordered, glaring at James, "You're just as bad as him?"

"Me?" he practically shrieked, "I'd never call you a – a you-know-what!"

She ignored him and turned to Snape with a sense of formality, as if she were ending a business meeting, "Fine then, Snape. Good-bye." She then walked off briskly, leaving Hermione to stare at Severus.

"What are you looking it?" he glared, "Filthy little Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes widened. Sirius, James, Remus, everybody expected her to snap and kill him. But instead her eyes welled up with tears and she dropped her and Lily's books and robes, dashing off with her hand over her mouth. Snape got up as James was being held back by Remus, Sirius staring after Hermione before deciding to let Alice handle it.

* * *

><p><em>Hogsmeade Train Station, June 31, 1976, Hogwarts Express…<em>

Hermione strained to get the suitcase on to the rack overhead, but Frank stood up and helped her. She turned and smiled at him, sitting down and getting into a conversation with him about dragon eggs. Frank was debating on whether to become an Auror or a Healer. Lily and Alice were getting changed in the girls' bathroom that was on board the train.

"But it has to be kept warm at a certain temperature so – oh, hey Sirius," Frank smiled as Hermione felt a presence next to her. She turned and saw that Sirius was staring up at the ceiling of the compartment.

"Oh Granger," he sighed, settling his head on her lap, making her frown down at him as Frank tried to control his sniggering. "I feel that we may never see each other again."

"Sirius, I'll see you September first, just as I always do. Hell, I may even see you at Diagon Alley. Now get the hell off of me."

"But September first is such a long way away," he pouted.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "It is not."

"A kiss to remember me by then?" He leapt up and leaned forward, attempting to actually kiss the girl. He was stopped by a shoe hitting his head, making him pull back and yell "Ow!"

"Sirius Black, you get away from her!" Alice ordered, waving Lily's other shoe at him.

"Alright, alright, geesh!" he sighed, stomping out, "Everybody in this compartment is violent!"

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts Express, Barreling down the tracks in the country, September 1, 1977…<em>

"Oh, go on," Hermione urged, waving her two friends away, "You go. You have a meeting to go to, I get it. I'll see you later."

"Save me a pumpkin patsy?" Alice asked with a sheepish grin.

"Of course. Now go! We wouldn't want our Head Girl to be late to her first meeting," she waved Lily away as she wavered between staying or going. Lily and Alice finally relented and left, leaving Hermione to sigh and savor the silence, her eyes closing as she smiled.

"Granger! There you are!" Sirius beamed, pulling the compartment open to sit next to her, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What a strange coincidence – I've been _avoiding _you everywhere," she rolled her eyes, frowning at him.

"That wounds me, Love, that really does," he frowned before grinning, "You know, they say that something always changes in our seventh year."

"Umm, our lives?" she arched an eyebrow at him, "You know, the N.E.W.T.s are worth quite a lot and – "

He acted as if she hadn't said anything, "Maybe this is the year you'll finally go out with me." He laid his head on her lap, smirking up at her as he put his hands behind his head.

She smirked back at him, "I doubt it, but – " she pushed him down to the floor, making him look up at her, " – we'll see."

Sirius smirked back. In her eyes, that was considered a refusal. In his eyes, however, that was considered a challenge.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>AN I don't own anything related to Hello, Dolly! or Harry Potter. And please give me some feedback, I'm trying to work on my writing skills. I feel that they could be better. Thanks, and wishing you with all the luck in the world - Birdie._


	2. Just Another Way of Saying It

_Of course this is a multi-chapter story! I'd get so bored if it weren't._

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Great Hall, Gryffindor Table, September 1, 1977…<em>

"So how was your summer?" Lily asked, handing a bowl to Hermione, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh – brilliant, we did a play, it was so funny, called _the Complete Works of William Shakespeare [Abridged]_. These three guys attempt to do all of Shakespeare's plays by themselves. Of course, whenever they need a female, they send me, Monica or Sofia out to play it. Sofia got Juliet, and she had to play as the character Adam who was played by Michael. Needless to say it was confusing, but utterly hilarious."

"Who were you?" Alice asked.

"Oh, we took turns playing characters – that was hard," she scrunched up her face, "Ophelia was easy, seems all she did was scream, and Laviana was easy as well, she hardly had any lines, but Juliet was a trip. I had to let Jonathon kiss me."

"Oh dear," Lily giggled, turning a very faint pink, "I have to say, Hermione, I'm surprised you do what you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You read, Granger," Sirius interrupted, making Lily frown at him. "You hardly ever talked until our third year." He then smirked at her, humming out the song she'd sang after the show. She threw a napkin at him, making him grin at her.

"Well, whatever," she shook her head, "I think we're going to do _Hello, Dolly!_ again. I love being Minnie and Ermengarde, I really do, but I'd love to be Dolly."

"I thought Sofia was Dolly?" Remus spoke up as everybody turned to stare at him. "Hey, I'm not always reading my book you know. I hear things."

"Well, Sofia is thinking about retiring," she said sadly, making Alice gasp and have her hands fly to her face, her fork very narrowly missing her eye.

Alice opened her mouth to belt out a very long run on sentence as a question, when Dumbledore silenced her by standing up.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Now that you're full, I'd like to make some announcements that you'll barely remember in your weary haze! The Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, forbidden." He glanced quickly at the Marauders for a moment, "Every student – young and old alike – would take care to remember that. There is a list of restricted items posted in front of Filch's office – all one hundred and seventy-three of them – "

"And counting," Sirius muttered, making his friends grin over at him.

" – And, I'd like to welcome our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Nilla!" He began the applause for the newest professor, who was a skittish looking man. Once the applause died down, he continued, "And I'd like to congratulate our two new Head Boy and Head Girl – James Potter and Lily Evans."

Lily's face burned as Sirius whistled in the applause, making Hermione laugh at him. People were stunned upon hearing that the Marauder had become a Head Boy, but once they got over it and realized just how much they might be able to pull off this year.

"Once again, welcome to Hogwarts," he smiled, sitting down and finally letting the returning students head off to their dorms.

"What's the password?" Alice yawned, stretching her arms out and accidentally hitting Hermione, making her stop and frown.

"Oddment," Lily answered, turning to the Fat Lady right when she opened up. She climbed through and sighed, collapsing on the couch and closing her eyes, getting ready to drift off.

Alice curled up in the chair next to her, Hermione picking Lily's legs up to lie down with her, her feet near Lily's head as Lily's were near hers.

"Girls are odd," Peter commented as the three Marauders – Remus was reading again – stared at the two sharing the couch.

"Mmyeah," Lily mumbled, opening an eye, "Well, we think you're odd."

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mister Potter, I'm glad I caught you before you drifted off to sleep," Dumbledore said, stepping through the doorway as more and more students piled in, soon the first years walking in with awed expressions.

"Professor," they said, Lily standing up with a slight groan as Hermione slid and got her space.

"I came to talk with you about your Head duties," he smiled.

"But you already did that, Sir," James frowned a little as Sirius sat in a chair across from Alice, Remus sitting on the arm of Alice's chair and setting his book away. Peter stood awkwardly by the fireplace.

"Well, this part requires your Housemates' input," he winked over as Hermione picked her head up, looking thoroughly interested now.

"How?" Lily asked as James moaned "Oh my god, I'm so screwed." Sirius, Remus and Peter gave each other grins as Alice rolled her eyes, Hermione rolling over onto her stomach and clutching a pillow to her face so only her interested eyes could be seen.

"Well, in the later past, the Heads shared a dorm," he said, making the two pale, "Up until modern times we always listened to that rule. But as it found to be more – ahh – problematic, we went by the Heads' classmates to honestly decide if they were mature enough to handle sharing a room. So, students?" he looked around at the seventh years, sixth years hanging by the window with some fifth years. Fourth years were talking with third years, stopping to listen to Dumbledore, and second years were proudly explaining their knowledge to the gaping first years. "Do you believe that Lily Evans and James Potter should have a room away from your dorms?"

"Yes," everybody seemed to say at once, making Lily whirl around and glare at a smirking Hermione.

"Hermione! Alice!" she huffed, crossing her arms.

"I love you, Lily, but you and James argue an awful lot," Alice said sheepishly.

"With all due respect, Lilybums," Sirius said, patting her hand as she glared at him, "Some of us wish to sleep some days, and not get pulled into yours and Prongs' little spats."

"For once," Hermione interrupted, picking her head up from the pillow, "I agree with Sirius. And with all this Head stuff, you two will probably argue much more. At least we won't have to hear it."

Lily gave a loud exasperated sigh as James pondered how best to get revenge. Normally, he'd never pull a prank on those in his own House, but now that there was a possibility he could get killed by the girl of his dreams….

"Well then," Dumbledore smiled, "If you two would please follow me." He waved a hand and made Lily and James follow them, but not without one final glare for their friends.

"Oh Merlin," Remus suddenly said after a few silent moments, "Lily and James won't be with us."

"Yeah, we caught that," Sirius snorted.

"No – Lily and James break up yours and Hermione's fights," he said, staring wide-eyed at Peter and Alice, "So – who will do it now?"

"Not it!" Alice and Peter shrieked, Peter streaking upstairs with a scream. Remus sighed and frowned down at Alice, who was grinning up at him.

"If Frank wouldn't kill me, I'd hit you," he frowned before returning to his book.

"What do you think he meant by 'problematic'?" Hermione asked, earning her shocked looks from Alice and the two remaining Marauders. "What?"

"Did you really just ask that?" Alice blinked, "I mean, really? I thought Peter would've, maybe even James, but you?"

"What?" she blinked.

"Well," Remus cleared his throat, "I suggest we let her figure it out on her own."

But Sirius had other ideas, "You see, Granger, when a girl and a boy have very strange emotional rollercoasters, sometimes they – "

"I _said_ – let her figure it out on her _own_, Sirius," Remus glared, making the other boy sigh and slump into his chair. They were silent for a few moments as the Common Room cleared out, leaving them and the fire to crackle.

"_Oh!_" Hermione gasped, her eyes wide and her mouth open, glancing between a chuckling Remus and a smiling Alice to a smirking Sirius. "You mean - ?"

"The dance with no pants? The mattress mambo? The dirty deed? Deflowering? Bumping uglies?" Sirius offered, grinning as her face reddened more and more with each one, "If so, then yes, that is what we mean."

"You sure do know an awful lot of ways of saying 'having sex,'" Remus commented with a frown as Alice giggled and tilted her head at him innocently.

"Can we please stop saying it?" Hermione cried, her face still red.

"Ooh!" Sirius said excitedly, looking brightly at her, "Doing it! I can't believe I forgot that one!"

Hermione groaned and shoved the pillow over her face as Sirius chuckled at her, Remus rolling his eyes as Alice giggled again and went upstairs.

"Why are you so embarrassed, Granger? It's just sex," Sirius shrugged.

"Some of us believe sex – sorry, Hermione," Remus rolled his eyes as Hermione gave another groan under the pillow. "Some of us believe sex is supposed to be saved for after marriage. However, you go around Hogwarts and practically sell yourself out to desperate teenage girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked as Remus slid down into the seat of the chair.

"It means you're a man-whore," Hermione told him.

"Oh sure, you can't say sex but you can say man-whore?" he screamed, making Hermione laugh with Remus.

"Well, what do you think I call girls who I don't like?" she asked with a smile, "I just added the 'man' in front of it for you."

"Gee, thanks," he rolled his eyes as she stood up, getting ready to go to bed.

"You're welcome," she grinned before going to the stairs, "Night, boys."

"Night," they chorused.

* * *

><p><em>AN Because...just because. Please review and give me feedback. - Birdie_


	3. Only One Kick

_Why do I even have these author notes? I never write anything meaningful here..._

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Withcraft and Wizardry, Library, September 3, 1977…<em>

Hermione was humming softly to herself. She was obviously in her element in the library. There were no loud noises, no arguing, no awkward silences. And, best of all, no Sirius Black. She could tolerate James and Peter when they were in the large room, seeing as they hardly ever came in there and only came in there to study. Remus was like her best friend when they were in there, talking about all the books they'd read and recommending some to the other – or telling them to steer clear of another book. Lily and Alice either read, did homework, or gossiped quietly with her. It was nice.

She sighed happily to herself, letting the peace wash over her before taking out a book from her bag and leaning further against her chair, flipping to her page.

"Hey, Granger!" a voice said, a little bit above a whisper. He startled her and made her drop her book, whirling around to stare at Sirius Black with wide eyes. Remus was behind him, grimacing and clearly telling her that this was not his idea.

"Black," she hissed, retrieving her book as she glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"What?" he asked, sitting down across from her as Remus hurried away from the war zone. "Can't I come into the library?"

"You haven't for the past six years," she frowned, crossing her arms, "What's with the change of heart?"

He sighed, looking at her with a touch of annoyance on his face, "You know that my family hates me, right?" As she was opening her mouth to object to him, he gave her a pointed look, making her close her mouth and nod at him with a sigh. "And you know that the Potters took me in during sixth year, right?" She nodded again, curiosity showing on her features. "Well, I feel like I owe it to Mrs. Potter to get a good score on the N.E.W.T.s."

"Sirius," she said, frowning at him a little, "You passed all your O.W.L.s without even opening a book."

"Passing is passing though," he shrugged, taking a book and leaning against his chair, "I could do better. So, imagine with all of my already smartitude – " she snorted " – and reading up more and more, I could be the supreme ruler of the world! Mwahaha!" He was then shushed by several of those around him.

"I doubt you'd be the supreme ruler of the world," she smirked, going back to her book, "Hogsmeade, maybe, if you're good."

"Oh trust me," he grinned lecherously at her across the table, "I'm more than good. OW!"

More shushes as Hermione smirked wider at his glare. "What have I told you about innuendoes around me?"

He only glared at her more and went back to his book, muttering to himself as he rubbed his knee.

* * *

><p>"You went to the library?" James asked incredulously, staring at his friend as they walked to Potions, "I mean, Moony I get, but <em>you<em>?"

"Trust me, it wasn't to study," Moony snorted, frowning at his friend, "He was trying to hit on Hermione."

"And how'd that work out?" Peter asked dully.

"Well, she only kicked my knee once," Sirius grinned, "I think that's an improvement."

"Sirius, you've picked on and made fun of Hermione for ages," Remus said, "You've got as much of a chance as going out with Hermione as James does with Lily."

"Hey!" James shouted indignantly, making Sirius grimace at the odds.

"Ooh," he winced before shrugging, "Ahh well, I'll just have to try harder."

"Merlin," Remus groaned, "Hogwarts is going to go up in flames."

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black was in the library?" Alice blinked as she put in an earring, fixing her hair as Lily glared at her uncooperative bangs.<p>

"Yeah," Hermione said, perching on one of the sinks as Moaning Myrtle glared at them, "He said he was trying to do better in the N.E.W.T.s for James' mum. And then he went on to talk about being the 'supreme ruler of the world' – and I quote 'mwahaha.'" She rolled her eyes.

"So, how many times did you kick him?" Lily asked, finally just putting in a headband.

"Surprisingly, only once!" she said, hopping down and grabbing her bag.

"Wow, that's a record!" Alice said as they filed out and went to class.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions Classroom, September 3, 1977…<em>

Hermione and Lily were talking quietly with one another, James and Sirius making a house of cards out of exploding snap cards. Remus was talking to Alice about the benefits of Veritaserum, and Peter was sitting next to Remus, being an awkward turtle.

Slughorn waddled in, making all noise cease as he went to the chalkboard and turned around, waving his wand in the air. The students' belongings floated up, making them give out a few indignant 'hey's! "We will be having assigned seats this year. Now, up here at the front, let's have our two Heads." The people sitting in that spot already got up and walked over to the wall to stand there awkwardly. Lily winced at Hermione as she walked over to where she was supposed to go, James following her happily. Slughorn lowered their things to them.

"Next to them, Miss Prewett and Mister Lupin," he said, making Alice and Remus smile and shrug and walk over to sit in the middle table.

"Next up, Severus Snape and Marissa Dunbar." Snape and Marissa walked over to their table, Snape and James glaring at each other the entire time as Lily turned her head away.

"Now, behind our two Heads, why not…no, not you Mister Black," he frowned at Sirius' waving hand, making him put it down with a huff. "Eileen Mortimer and…alright, Darren, you too." The two cousins walked together, Lily turning around to smile and wave at the two as James tried to hide from them.

"And…Miss Granger and Mister Black." At Hermione's gaping face and wide eyes, he looked at her sympathetically, "Of all the people in here, I trust you the most to not allow him to blow us up in a fiery chasm of death. Anyway!"

Hermione slid in behind Remus, sighing and rolling her eyes as her books floated down to her. She took one out, scanning the pages before somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Darren said, holding out her quill, "You seem to have dropped this." Darren Mortimer had been homeschooled up until he was fifteen when his grandfather died, leaving him to go and live with his aunt and Eileen. He'd been sorted into Ravenclaw, Eileen in Hufflepuff, and Hermione might've had a slight crush on him when he first came to Hogwarts. And by 'slight', I mean 'massive.' And by 'first came to Hogwarts,' I mean 'it never really went away.' He had smooth tan skin and bright blue eyes, dark brown hair that fell around his face.

"Aha," Hermione giggled nervously, glancing at a smirking Alice, "Err – thanks, Mortimer."

"Please, call me Darren," he grinned as she took her quill back.

"Mmkay," she said squeakily as he grinned wider and Alice giggled behind her hands.

"So – ah, Harmony, is it?" he asked, leaning closer to her across the gap, making Sirius turn his head away from the two and roll his eyes.

"Actually, it's Hermione," she smiled politely.

"Oh, my mistake. I must've thought it was Harmony because of how musical your voice sounded," he grinned.

"Oh my god," Sirius said particularly loudly, making Hermione glare at him. Alice might've smacked him in the head with her Potions book.

"Enough socializing, Mister Mortimer, we have class to get to," Slughorn said with a slight frown, walking between their two tables and getting to the front. "Can anyone tell me what Felix Felicis is – Miss Evans?"

"It's a potion that enhances your luck," she said with a smile.

"Correct, two points to Gryffindor," he smiled back. "Can anyone tell me why someone would use it?"

"To pass a class?"

"To sneak out of your house after curfew and not get caught?"

"To get the girl?"

"All very excellent ideas – although I wouldn't suggest actually attempting yours, Miss Dunbar," he glanced at her for a moment, "Now can someone tell me what it isn't allowed to be used for?"

"Quidditch tournaments and games," Sirius answered, his head turned to the paper so that he was unaware of Slughorn and a majority of the class was staring at him.

"Ahh – correct, Mister Black," Slughorn blinked, "Fifteen points to Gryffindor."

"Wait, fifteen?" Sirius looked up at him and blinked, "_To_ Gryffindor? I never do that!"

"It's mostly points taken away," Hermione blinked back at him before smiling slightly at him, "Good job, Black."

He just stared dazedly at her before turning back to stare at the back of Alice's head. He wondered for a moment if maybe someone had put Felix Felicis in in his drink at breakfast. Only one kick from Hermione, fifteen points _to_ Gryffindor, and he actually got a praise from his new Potions partner – who was the girl who'd only kicked him once that day.

_I love magic, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em>So, umm…I can't quite think of anything to say here except that I'd love feedback. Real, honest feedback. Don't make me give you Veritaserum! – Birdie<em>


	4. Not Hermione's Day

_You know what? Forget it. No more A/Ns unless I need to explain something or have something important to say. Just keep going on with the feedback, alright? But, umm, about this chapter…I needed one where Hermione started to wonder about Remus' … 'furry little problem.' So…._

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Care of Magical Creatures class, September 11, 1977…<em>

She let out a shriek, falling onto her back as the thing attempted to gnaw her face off. James, her partner, jumped forward and grabbed at the thing, pulling it off and handing it to the professor, who was cursing at the parasitic monster.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked worriedly, watching as James pulled Hermione to her feet, letting her lean against him like some sort of crutch.

"Merlin, Granger, your face," Sirius said, pulling her away from James to dab at her face with his robe sleeve, keeping it tight with his fingers. "You're bleeding everywhere."

"Oww," she hissed, letting Sirius attempt to clean her up, although it was of no real use.

"A'right, a'right, lemme see," the professor said gruffly, limping towards her and holding her chin as she winced, her eyes closed as he looked over her. "That's bad. Get to Pomfrey. Black, you 'elp 'er. Potter, Evans, watch the rest o' the class while I fill out the report."

"Sirius, stop it," Hermione said after a few moments as he kept dabbing at her face with his sleeve, a determined expression on his face, "You're getting my blood all over your sleeve."

"I don't care, Granger," he frowned at her, but he had to stop once they reached all of the stairs leading up to the Hospital Wing. They walked in silence for a ways, Sirius noticing that she was getting paler with each slowed step. Finally, he stopped, frowning at her worriedly.

"Do you want help?" he asked.

"No," she said breathlessly, her eyes closed as she clutched at the handrail, "I should be fine."

"Granger, the stuff that thing eats – " he cut off and shook his head at her, "C'mon, let me help."

"I said, I'm fine," she repeated, refraining from looking so weak.

But Sirius knew what was going on with her, and stepped towards her, leaning back and hoisting her up on his back. She gave a small whimper as he picked her up, giving a moment to steady each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a sign of defeat, laying her head on his shoulder as he trumped them up to the Hospital Wing.

Once they opened the doors, Sirius gently put Hermione back on the ground and pulled her in to his side to steady her, and she limply let him, much like a ragdoll with a sturdy base.

"Holy mother of Merlin," somebody said, sucking in a breath. Sirius turned and saw that it was Remus, already pale for the full moon on Friday, "What happened?"

"Got attacked," Sirius answered for her before setting Hermione at the foot of Remus' bed, leaving him in charge of her. "Madame Pomfrey!" he hissed quietly, running to go find the woman.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, climbing out of bed and kneeling down in front of her, a hand on her shoulder as he tried to find the blood source. A few moments later with her saying nothing, Madame Pomfrey walked in, Sirius following.

"Oh dear," she blinked before getting control of herself, "How did that happen?"

"Umm…I might've told James that they were stupid little creatures," she mumbled as the medi-witch got out her wand, "I didn't think it'd understand what I was saying though."

Sirius chuckled as Remus rolled his eyes and got out of the way, "It's true though."

"They usually eat very rancid food – so much germs and bacteria like you wouldn't believe," Pomfrey huffed, dabbing at her face with her handkerchief, "You'll be patched up quickly enough, but I'd like you to stay here. You lost quite a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius waved his darkened sleeve, "I think I got a majority of it though."

"Oh, dear, go change," Pomfrey said, wrinkling her nose at him, "You can come visit once you're done then go to your next class."

"Thanks, Madame P," he grinned, waving at Hermione and Remus as he left.

Hermione sighed as the spells started to patch up her torn skin, making her feel a little sore and a little woozy, but other than that was fine. Madame Pomfrey left the two, dubbing Remus as her care taker yet again. They chatted for a while, and by the time Sirius got back, Remus was picking leaves out of Hermione's hair as she snoozed in the chair next to the hospital bed.

"I don't take _that_ long getting ready, do I?" Sirius whispered incredulously, blinking at Hermione.

Remus rolled his eyes with a smile, "I'd lie to make you feel better, but – yes, you do."

"So how is she?" Sirius asked, sitting in another chair and putting his feet up on Remus' bed.

"Well, currently she's sleeping like a log," Remus motioned to her, sitting back and shrugging at his friend, "But she should be fine. But what were you dealing with down there?"

"Err – " Sirius scrunched up his face as he tried to remember, "Acromantula?"

Remus stared at him blankly, "That would've killed her."

"Okay, so I guess it wasn't that," he hummed before shrugging, "Meh. I'll find out later."

He was silent for a moment, frowning at a curl on Hermione's head that somewhat resembled a penguin, before he turned back to Sirius, "Hey. D'you ever think that maybe she, Lily and Alice know?"

Sirius sighed, knowing what he was talking about, "Sometimes. But maybe they don't."

"But maybe they do."

"Would you ever tell them?"

Remus was quiet for a few moments before admitting, "No."

Sirius nodded back slowly before standing up and clapping Remus on the shoulder, "Well, I'm off to whatever my next class is. I'll figure it out as I go. See ya!"

"Bye," Remus waved as he walked out.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I've got a pine needle up my arse," Alice growled, shifting on her branch as Hermione glared at her for such language, Lily not even blinking.<p>

"Okay, I get why we're doing homework," Hermione said, frowning at the paper curled up on her knees, "But in a _tree_?"

"Umm…well, apparently it's supposed to help with balance and the 'Inner Eye' or whatnot," Lily snorted, "I just think it's a way to get splinters up our – "

"Crotches?" Alice asked, making Hermione growl at her as she giggled.

"That's not what I was going to say, but it fits," Lily chuckled.

"What the bloody _hell_ is a Grim?" Hermione asked after a few moments, "Is it the Grim Reaper thing? Or the brothers Grimm?"

"Neither, actually!" Remus called up from the base of the tree, "It's an omen – usually for bad luck or death!"

"Thanks! Hey," Hermione stopped, "How come you aren't up a tree?"

"James and Sirius tow me up on a broom every now and again – I talked to Laverti and he said that I was already balanced enough," he grinned.

"Were you staring at our arses?" Alice called with a grin, making Hermione groan and drop her face in her hands.

"No, I didn't really know you were up there until you started talking," he grinned back, "And if Sirius were here, he definitely would've."

"Ugh, thank Merlin he's not then," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Hey, what _does_ a Grim look like?"

"Usually a big black dog," Remus chuckled, for reasons unknown to the girls.

"Much like the one jogging across the grounds?" Lily mumbled as Hermione and Alice sucked in gasps of breath, only Alice let it out as a squeal of "PUPPY!" Remus whirled around and gaped at the large black dog darting across the grounds, heading for James, who was pale and gaping as well.

Alice slid down and hopped over to James, beaming as Remus ran up with her. "Oooh, James! He's so cute!"

"Cute?" the two boys repeated as Lily walked up as well, an eyebrow arched. Alice quickly tackled the dog, petting it and cooing to it.

"How'd it get here?" Lily asked, patting it on the head before turning to the two boys.

"Maybe it lives in the Forest?" James asked weakly.

"Some tough dog then," Lily chuckled before turning to where Hermione was hiding behind the tree and frowning, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Alice gasped and stood up, "Hermione, are you afraid of the puppy?"

"That is _not_ a puppy, Alice," Hermione glared, "That's a demon from hell."

"It's a puppy!"

James grinned, "You're scared of dogs?"

"Shut up! And don't you _dare_ tell Black about this! Merlin knows he'd never let me hear the end of it."

The dog paused before taking a few steps away from Alice and over to Hermione, who gave a squeal and pushed herself up against the tree.

"You – you go away, right now, away from me," she ordered before it grabbed a hold of her robes and yanked her down to the ground. Hermione whimpered and shut her eyes as the dog happily licked her face, wagging his tail as James, Remus, Lily and Alice laughed.

"Alright, come on Snuffles, let's leave Hermione alone," James ordered, grabbing hold of the scruff of the dog's neck and towing him back towards the Whomping Willow. Remus grabbed a limb and poked at the knot on the trunk, James throwing the dog in as he and Remus followed. Once the three had made it to the Shrieking Shack, James prodded his wand at the dog, making it shift into Sirius, who was grinning up sheepishly at them.

"Thanks," he said as he stood up, shaking out his hair. "I really have to work on that."

"What were you thinking?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Well how _else_ was I supposed to let you guys know?" Sirius asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No – he meant with Hermione," James was grinning, "You just up and licked her. Dare I say it, but – kinky?"

Sirius chuckled, "Wanted to see what she'd do."

"She couldn't freaked and killed you," Remus was grinning as well as Sirius looked around and found his school clothes, putting them on over his jeans and t-shirt and hunting around for his shoes.

"I doubt it," he shrugged.

"I dunno – wouldn't put it past her," James winced, "She did seem pretty freaked."

"Have no idea why though," Sirius shrugged, "Maybe Granger's just weird."

* * *

><p>"Oh God, oh God, oh God, it licked me," Hermione whimpered into her arms, still curled up against the tree. Lily and Alice were shooing away any who tried to come close to her, but wavered between letting the boys come closer or not.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked, blinking.

"A dog came up and licked her and she's freaking out about it," Lily rolled her eyes as Alice lowered herself down to Hermione.

"Are you okay? I mean, what made you so freaked out about dogs?" she asked.

Hermione took a deep breath before picking her face up, "When I was like, ten, my neighbor's dog came up and tore the skin in my nose. People looked at me funny at the hospital."

James choked back a laugh, "So you only had one nostril?"

"Yes, and I appreciate you so much for not making fun of me for it," Hermione glared at him before standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go scrub my face."

Lily hid her grin behind her hand as Hermione walked off, "Oh that's terrible."

"Yeah," Sirius spoke up, "Imagine being terrified of dogs since you were ten."

"No – me laughing at the image of her only having one nostril," Lily did a combination of wincing and grinning, "I'm a terrible friend."

"You know it's bad when _I'm_ being mature about it," Sirius winced as James did the same.

"I'll be a terrible mother," Lily continued, picking up their books and settling them on her hip.

Alice gasped, "Lily Marie Evans! Are you _pregnant?_"

Lily did a double take as James and Sirius gaped at the red head, Remus snorting and rolling his eyes.

"No, I am not _pregnant!_" Lily yelled, throwing a book at her friend as Alice giggled with glee.

* * *

><p><em>…This thing is utter nonsense. At least until I can get it to where I want to get it. Blaarrrgh.<em>


	5. Street Fighter

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Heads' Common Room, September 13, 1977…_

James sighed, staring up at the ceiling with a glare. Papers littered around him, making a strange sort of nest as he finally groaned in frustration and yanked his glasses off, rubbing at his eyes. He sighed once more, trying to think, before giving up and putting the glasses back on, only to find that Hermione was standing there and watching him. He gave a start before blinking. "How'd you get in here?"

"Remus told me the password," she said simply before tilting her head, "Where's Flower?"

"Flower?" James repeated with a grin, "You mean Lily?"

"We call her Flower after the skunk from _Bambi_. So yes."

"Well, that's nice of you to do so," he snorted before blinking, "What's a Bambi?" She waved the question away, making him shrug, "I don't know where Lily is."

"Oh," she sighed before dropping down next to him, looking over his papers and things, "Eww, I hate Herbology." She plucked a paper from off the table, inspecting it with squinting eyes before turning to James and arching an eyebrow at the innocent looking boy. "Why do you have sketches of killing off – who is this?" She squinted again, holding the paper closer to her face.

"Nobody," he said quickly, taking the paper out of her hands and crumpling it up, tossing it behind them and spreading his arms across the couch as she arched an eyebrow at him again. He only grinned at her as the portrait opened, leaving Sirius, Remus and Peter to wander through before Sirius stopped and groaned, turning around to walk out of the door before Remus stopped him and pushed him forward again, all while being distracted by his book.

"Do you know where Lily is?" Hermione asked, leaning forward in her seat a little.

"Err – no," Remus shrugged.

"She might've been – no, wait – no she was at – no, wait, that was Mary – ooh, it might've been her at the – no, that wasn't," Peter offered, getting excited every time only to deflate again.

"Dunno," Sirius shrugged, walking forward to sit in the chair, looking blandly at a few of James' papers.

Hermione groaned and dropped her face in her hands, "Lily! I need to talk to you and you're suddenly invisible!"

"What do you want to talk to Lily about?" James asked curiously, making those in the room look at him strangely. "Oh, come on," he rolled his eyes, "It's nothing I can't handle."

"I doubt it," Hermione laughed, getting up and sitting on James' lap, which was a habit she'd started somewhere around their fourth year, for whatever silly reason that neither could think up, except that it confused the hell out of their friends. "Do _you_ have advice for attracting a male? I think not."

"Oh contraire, Grangaire," Sirius said, making her frown and turn to him, "Prongs has a lovely pink mumu that you could borrow."

Hermione snorted, "A mumu? I said '_attract_,' Black, not '_repel_.' And pink, James?" She turned to her cushion, "_What_ were you thinking? Red is totally your color."

James rolled his eyes, sighing, "Hermione, get off."

"Why?" she pouted. "You've never wanted me to get off of you before."

"Before, it didn't remind me that I don't have a girlfriend. But now it does."

"Why don't you just date Flower?" she asked, still not moving.

He blinked at her, looking at her strangely, "What do you think I've been trying to do?"

"Oh. That was what you were trying to do?" she arched her eyebrows at him, "Well, you're not doing very well, are you?"

James growled at her, making her laugh and stand up, heading for the portrait hole, when he stopped her, "Wait, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning around and blinking at him.

"Why won't Evans date me?" he asked, making Black splutter, as that was the question usually asked to him or the other Marauders.

"Besides the fact that you occasionally refer to her as 'Evans'?" Hermione asked dully, "She hates that you know."

"Well _now_ I do. But what else is there? Why won't she date me?"

"James, boys, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Hermione smiled as she walked closer, "You see, the female race is actually very stupid."

"What?" James blinked at her, wondering where the hell she was going with this.

"It's true! Why do you think we have to look pretty? To distract from the fact that, oftentimes, we really are quite dumb."

"What are you on about, Granger?" Sirius asked, frowning up at her.

"See – that, right there," she pointed to Sirius, "That, among very many other reasons that I won't begin to list because it would take too long, is why I won't date Black."

Sirius huffed and pretended to be offended, but really he was intrigued now.

"James, you've known Lily for seven years, but you still call her Evans," she held up her hands as he opened his mouth to protest, "Now I know, I know, that you've been calling her that less and less, but you still call her that occasionally. From now on, _never call her 'Evans.'_"

At that moment, Lily stepped in and sighed at the amount of people in the Common Room. "Oh joy. It's all of my favorite little nuisances in one room. The stars are shining brightly down upon me."

"But's it's still daytime," Peter noticed.

"Flower, I need help," Hermione cried, pouting at her until Lily waved her along up to her room with a wave of her hand. Hermione bounded up the staircase, leaving Lily to drop her bag at the door.

"So _Lily_, how was your day _Lily_, did you like the Divination lesson today _Lily_?" James asked excitedly, trying to hide a few of his papers.

Lily stared strangely at him for a moment before walking past and going up the staircase, "Ohh-kay," she chirped. They waited until they heard the door shut before Sirius, Remus and Peter started to laugh.

"Mate, what the bloody _hell_ was that?" Sirius asked as James' face started to turn red.

"What?" he asked.

"You said 'Lily' about seventeen times in that sentence," Remus chuckled.

"I thought it was only three," Peter gaped.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Oh shove off," James glared.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Lily sighed as she flopped backwards on her bed, Hermione scrambling up to sit cross-legged next to her.<p>

"Lily, why can't I get a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Umm…I don't know, I'm not a guy," Lily flipped over on her stomach, "Maybe it's because you're smart. So smart it's off-putting."

"But you're smart too! And you get plenty of guys!"

"But I have red hair. Guys love red hair," she grinned as Hermione seemed to deflate. Lily gasped as she realized that she'd struck a nerve – Hermione's hair, though not as big as it was in their first year, still wasn't how she wanted it. It was still curly, yes, but also a massive frizz-zone. Socks had stuck to her head in their second year. "Oh no, Hermione, I didn't mean – I mean, your hair it's – "

Hermione tilted her head so she could glare at the frizzy locks, "A brown mass of doom?"

"No," Lily huffed and sat up, "It's got character."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" she asked dully, shaking her hair away from her face.

"It just shows how wild and fun you are," Lily smiled, liking her statement as she ignored Hermione's spiteful question.

"Or how little I know about hair," she muttered, rolling her eyes, "But Lily - !"

"No buts!" the redhead stopped with a glare, "Maybe the reason why you can't get a guy is because of that negative attitude."

Hermione sighed and was silent for a few moments, the two losing the topic and going on to sit in silence until Hermione innocently asked, "So what's with you and James?"

"Out," she said with a frown, "Out of my room, right now."

"Why?" she asked as the girl had her stand up and began to push her out, "It was just a simple question!"

"Out!" Lily repeated. Hermione stumbled a little down the stairs as Lily slammed the door shut. She sighed and rolled her eyes, coming to a stop at the sight of the four boys in a massive pile. They stopped and winced at her.

"What?" was all she asked.

"James took my book – "

"Sirius is a prat and I – "

"I don't even know how I got in here and – "

"Did you solve your boy drama?" Sirius asked, upside down and underneath James, but on top of Remus.

"No," Hermione said darkly before groaning and collapsing on the couch, "I think it's my hair. Is it my hair?"

James rolled his eyes as he began to untangle himself from his friends, "No, your hair's lovely."

"I think you're lying."

"I think you'd be better off blonde, but I like blondes so maybe it's that," Peter rambled happily as he popped up.

Remus, however, was still stuck underneath Sirius, who showed no sign of getting up whatsoever. "I think that you should get Padfoot off of me and worry about your hair later."

"I think you should have a pink fro," Sirius grinned, "I'm sure it'd look fantastic."

Hermione groaned again and stood up, glaring at them as she exited the room, "You're about as much help as Lily."

"Wait! Are you gonna get him off me or not?" Remus called back worriedly.

"Not my mate – not my problem!" she called before the portrait swung shut. Remus groaned as Sirius picked his head up and watched her go before catapulting himself up and off of Remus, running after her as Remus was left to cough and splutter from having his ribs being used to push off of.

"Hey!" he yelped, making Hermione slow and turn around to him. He came to a halt, frowning down at her. "Why do you care?"

"What?" she blinked at him.

"Why do you care that you can't get a guy? Did you ever think that maybe guys are stupid too?" he waited for her to answer before continuing with a small smile, "Why do you think we're all pretty?"

She snorted and shook her head at him, "Okay. That was actually helpful. I think. No, wait, not really."

"Alright, try this – flirt," at her blank expression he sighed, "Give guys a _reason_ to be interested. You're Miss Future Librarian. Become Miss Girl You Wanna Date."

She blinked at him, "Umm…wow. Thanks, Sirius." She shot him a smile before walking away, thinking on how she was going to do this act, leaving him to smile behind her before gasping and gaping at himself.

"I'm an idiot," he groaned before banging his head on the wall.

* * *

><p>"I miss Frank," Alice proclaimed sadly as she hung off of her bed. Hermione blinked at her friend, tugging her wrap tighter around herself as she smiled a little.<p>

"Any reason in particular?" she asked, setting her book aside and checking the window to see that it was, in fact, still storming loudly.

"Frank hugged me when it stormed," Alice pouted, tracing the lines on her hand before sighing. Hermione sent her a sympathetic smile before she went back to her book. Alice sighed again and frowned at her, "You don't get it. You're like a nun."

"Except I'm not Catholic, and I'm pretty sure most religions frown upon practicing witchcraft," Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at her. Being the only other person in the room, they were free to talk about whatever they wanted to. Mary and Hestia had clocked out and were talking to their respective Quidditch playing boyfriends, which would set James off except they always rooted for their own Houses when a game came up.

"Well, I don't know. Nobody's really tried since the sixteen or seventeen hundreds," Alice shrugged before a large crash was heard downstairs. Hermione jumped up and was already out the door as Alice scrambled for her blanket to wrap around herself, for fear of anybody seeing her pink bunny pajamas.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she burst into the Common Room, splitting the large crowd that surrounded a couple of fifth year girls.

"Stay out of it, Hermione!" one growled, glaring at the other.

"No, I won't," Hermione said, stepping between the two as Alice slowly weaved her way through, "Now what's happening?"

"Rachel kissed Jessica's boyfriend," a small girl, Jessica's little sister, said quietly, "Jessie's mad."

"Wands?" Alice whispered out of the corner of her mouth, to which the girl shook her head to.

"Knock it off, girls!" Hermione yelled as soon as they jumped for each other. Right after this was said, Hermione quickly staggered back, leaning over with her hands clutching her injured nose. When she pulled her hands back to check, there was red in her palms, as well as on her face. The girl who'd hit her gaped at her as Hermione glared. By the time Hermione was reaching forward to get retaliation, Sirius had his arm hooked around her stomach to swing her back and into his arms.

"Nah-ah, Granger! Save that for Quidditch!" he said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she growled and tried to reach for the girl. "Make way, pissed-off Gryffindor coming through! But Merlin, she's light-weight!"

The crowd quickly dispersed, letting Sirius deposit her in a chair by the fire, crouching down to peer at the blood as she glared further at the paling blonde girl. Alice was quickly by her side, gaping at her as Remus tried to hide his laughs behind a drooling Peter.

"You alright there, Granger?" Sirius asked, smiling a little, "You looked ready to maul her."

"I was," Hermione brooded before turning to him and frowning, "Why wouldn't you let me punch her?"

"Punch?" he blinked, "Most girls slap and pull hair."

"Don't ever remember Hermione being like most girls," Lily said from behind, making them turn to look at the glaring redhead with her arms crossed.

"Oh – Lily! Hiya!" Hermione laughed, leaning back and hiding behind Sirius a little, "So – err – what brings you here?"

"Tommy Flannigan ran up and got me and James after the fight started," she said grimly.

"And – umm – how much did you see?" Alice asked quietly.

"Right when Hermione got bitch-slapped," Lily said calmly, making Hermione wince a little but choose to step around reprimanding Lily.

"See? It was clearly justified," Sirius grinned, standing up and sending Hermione into the floor, "She got slapped and went to retaliate."

"I don't care – she's not supposed to do it. Get upstairs and I'll talk to you later," Lily ordered, glaring at Hermione.

"But Lily - !" she tried to argue.

"_Up_!" she repeated, making Hermione stand up and grumble as she did as she was asked. Alice quietly slid into the vacant seat and stared innocently up at Lily.

"So," Sirius started after an awkward silence, "Where's Prongs?"

"He's hiding. Said he didn't want to be a witness to an inevitable double murder. Totally missed you clothes-lining Hermione."

"Pity," Sirius sighed, "That was such a nice moment for me."

"Look, Sirius, I really am glad you stopped her from doing what she almost did," Lily admitted with a sigh before smiling at him a little.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I can't tell you – maybe someday she will though," she shrugged before tapping Alice on the shoulder, "C'mon, I have to go talk to her."

Alice nodded and popped up, shooting Sirius a smile before heading up the stairs with her.

* * *

><p>Hermione glared up at the ceiling, hugging her pillow. Alice was silent before she rolled over to whisper to her in the darkness.<p>

"Lily does have a point though," she admitted, "You couldn't have afforded to get into a fight."

"I know," Hermione sighed before standing up and crawling into Alice's bed, "I guess I owe Black one, huh?"

"Yeah – sorry, Love," Alice grinned as Hermione groaned, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Breakfast Table, Great Hall, September 13, 1977…<em>

"Hey – it's our little street fighter," Sirius grinned as Hermione dropped down in a seat across from him with a sigh. Remus was reading a book and blindly jabbing food at his face, his mouth not even open to receive it. Hermione watched this for a few moments before shaking her head.

"Look – for reasons you don't know and for reasons I won't even begin to explain – thank you for stopping me from getting into a fight," she said, making him blink before smiling at him, "You really did help me out." She waved at him before lowering Remus' book so he could eat, grinning before going back to Alice and Lily.

"What was that about?" James asked as he took the seat Hermione had just vacated.

"I don't really know," Sirius just shook his head before snorting, "Birds are weird."

"Birds are weird. Girls are weirder though," Remus hummed, wiping his face free of syrup and finally taking a bite of his food.

"Alright, I get it – girls have feelings and don't appreciate being called a bird," Sirius rolled his eyes, grinning at James as there had been no mention of him to stop calling girls 'birds.'

"Actually, they really don't," James winced, thinking back to his encounter with Lily that morning.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances before sighing at their friend, _"Prongs."_


	6. StarGazing

_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Boys' Dorm, September 15, 1977…_

Remus gripped his pillow tighter, muttering in his sleep as something poked him in the shoulder again, a feminine "Remus" hissing at him.

"Remus, wake up," she said, making him frown at her.

"Nuh-huh," he grumbled.

"I'll jump on you," she threatened.

"Don't care."

He heard the springs creak and felt the mattress dip before somebody landed on his back, making the air rush out of his lungs as his eyes flew open.

"I'm up!" he wheezed as she laughed and got off of him. "Jesus, Hermione…you're so little, how do you break my ribs?"

She only laughed a little and moved over to James's bed, poking him on the nose, "Jamesie, time to get up." As he groaned and shoved his head up under the pillow, she rolled her eyes, "I'll jump on you too."

"Go ahead, make my day," he said, rolling over onto his back as she climbed up on the mattress as well. Right when she was about to dive into his stomach though, he sat up and threw her into the next bed, knocking the wind out of her as she was caught by somebody before they both fell into the floor.

James and Remus both laughed as Peter snorted awake and sat up, blinking around to find Hermione and Sirius on the floor and blinking at each other.

"Merlin's pants, Granger!" he smirked at her, "If you wanted to get into bed with me, all you had to do was ask!"

She wrinkled her nose and punched him in the chest, standing up to glare at James, "You two are prats."

"You know, you could've just flipped me off," James grinned, "Less time, same message."

"You want me to do it now?"

"Yes." He stood and waited for her to do so, while she only glared at him before turning to Remus.

"So, stars," she clapped her hands, rocking back on her heels, "I need help with them and you promised me."

"All of us?" Peter yawned.

"No, Petey, just Remus…and then James asked if he could come because he needs helps…and Sirius is coming for whatever reason," she looked dully at him as he stood from the floor and grinned cheekily at her, "And Black – _please_ put on a shirt."

"Why? Distracting you?" he grinned wider as she rolled her eyes, padding back to the door and grabbing her books.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she questioned, making the three boys sigh and wave to Peter before they headed out, James grabbing his Invisibility Cloak as well.

* * *

><p>"That's Orion, see?" Remus questioned, pointing up from the balcony before Sirius popped up in between him and Hermione, making the girl blink as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"And that one over there is me," he said brightly before waving at the Dog Star, "Hi me!"

"Sirius," James sighed, rolling his eyes as he frowned at the telescope.

"Yes, that is my name," he grinned before noticing his glare and sighed, flopping onto the cold stone floor to stare at the stars before shivering. He turned and saw that Granger was wearing shorts and a jacket and was very much barefoot. "How the hell're you doing that?"

"Hmm?" she questioned, glancing back at him for a second before drawing on her chart once more.

"You're in shorts and you're barefoot."

"My feet are usually very warm. I hate wearing socks or staying underneath blankets," she shrugged before letting out a jaw-popping yawn.

She walked towards the arch that led from the tower to the balcony, sitting against the wide opening and leaning her parchment against her knees. She picked up her paper to match it against the sky, but when she went to replace it against her legs she was startled to find that Sirius's head was in her lap, his eyes closed and looking as if he were trying to fall asleep.

"Move," she ordered with a frown, making him quirk a grin and peek an eye open at her before getting comfortable again and closing the eye.

"You like it," he smirked.

"Fine. Stay there."

Wait, what? Hermione was letting him sit his head in her lap _willingly_?

Remus turned to make sure he'd heard that right before grinning when he saw that she'd put her parchment against Sirius's face to write on it, making his friend frown and have James chuckle at them.

"Quit twitching," Hermione told him with a grin.

"The _quill_ is sinking into my _skin_," Sirius frowned.

"Not my problem!" she said cheerfully.

"I'll sneeze," he warned, "Mess up your whole paper."

"Shh," she shushed him instead, glancing back at the sky and placing a hand over his mouth, "I'm working."

James let out a loud laugh at the two, shaking his head and grinning as Remus rolled his eyes.

A few hours later, the two Marauders noticed how quiet it was and turned to see that both of them were asleep. James beamed and nodded Remus towards the door, who grinned and followed, leaving the two there.

* * *

><p><em>Thunk. Thunk<em>. "Prats!" she glared at them as James and Remus clutched their heads and grinned at her, watching as she walked over to Lily and sat down next to her, shaking her head and muttering.

Sirius popped up and grinned at them, "You guys rock."

"What'd she do?" James questioned.

"Shoved me off," he shrugged as he sat down, "But still – thanks."

"Oh, she'll hate me," Remus laughed, shrugging, "Oh well."

* * *

><p><strong>Since I took so long to update this, here's this chapter and some fanarts on my Tumblr page. Go to my bio, go down to the thing that talks about the fanart I drew, copy and paste that link in your URL, scroll down a bit and viola! Sirius and Hermione art!<strong>

**You're welcome.**


	7. I'm Sorry

**By the way, I think this is a terrible chapter, and some of you may not like what's in it, but I'm just getting this out of the way so I can smoosh them closer together.**

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor Common Room, October 7, 1977….<em>

"Alright, what's a nargle again?" Lily sighed, examining her book, "That made up thing?"

"Yeah," Alice yawned, leaning into the chair, "Why is Laverti making us do this?"

"Inner Eye nonsense," Lily mumbled before the portrait opened and Hermione zoomed straight to her friends, beaming. "What's with you?"

"I have a date!" she said excitedly.

Lily and Alice lit up, the latter tossing her books aside and leaning forward, "Screw learning, this is more important!"

"What's more important?" James asked as he and the other Marauders stepped in and looked at them curiously.

"I have a date!" Hermione repeated.

"Oh, neat, with who?" Remus smiled.

"Darren Mortimer!" she said proudly as the four boys froze and looked between each other worriedly, which she didn't notice, "We're going to Hogsmeade next weekend!"

"You can't," Sirius told her.

"Why not?" Lily, Hermione and Alice chorused, frowning at him as Hermione stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I just – you can't," he repeated lamely.

"That's not a reason," she grinned and arched an eyebrow at him, "At least, not a good one."

"Look, Hermione, I know Sirius has done some things in the past that make him seem untrustworthy, but you _can't_ date him," James pleaded as well.

"Give me a reason and I'll think about it," she shrugged.

"You just – _can't_," Remus winced.

"We can't tell you why but you can't," Peter piped up.

"Guys, this is ridiculous," she snorted and shook her head, walking back to the portrait, "I'm going to go see him."

"Wait, wait, Hermione, no," James gripped his hair, wincing at his friends as Lily and Alice looked at them curiously, "No, no, don't!"

Sirius gritted his teeth and winced, knowing that he'd surely regret what he was about to do, before speaking, "Don't be such a bitch, Hermione!"

Hermione promptly froze and the air seemed to have been sucked out of the room as she turned around and stared at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, waiting to see what she'd do. Instead of hitting him or yelling at him like he would've thought, her eyes started welling up with tears, although she was still glaring at him.

"Go to hell," she gritted out before finally going out of the Common Room, although she wasn't about to go and see Darren. Alice popped up and glared at him before rushing out after her, frantically calling out her name as Lily stood.

"You had no right," she said before following her friends out.

The boys stood in silence until Sirius let out a huff of air, looking at James pleadingly. He reached over and patted him on the back, moving him to sit on the couch. Sirius did so and put his face in his hands, trying to get the image of when she started hating his guts out of his brain.

"Jesus," Remus sighed as he sat down next to his friend, rubbing his face with one hand, "Sometimes I really hate magic."

The other three nodded their agreement, looking at each other miserably.

"I've never called her that, not behind her back and certainly not to her face," Sirius winced, "She hates me."

"She couldn't have gone to see him alone, Padfoot," James reasoned, "You know."

"I hate him," Remus shrugged, "It's all his fault."

"I can't believe she wants to date him," Sirius sighed, putting his face back in his hands, "And nobody even knows what a slime ball he is except us, and we can't even say anything about it because of that stupid spell he put on us!"

"Poor Hermione," Peter said, looking towards the door, "I think that hurt her more than she let on."

"Oh, thanks Peter," Padfoot snapped. "That makes me feel a lot better!"

"I think there's something in her head that we don't know about," James muttered, "Normally, if you said anything bad about her, she'd hit you and get over it."

"I don't think she'll get over this any time soon," Sirius leaned against the couch, "Or ever."

The Marauders looked at him sympathetically, not knowing what to say or do to make him feel better.

Hermione and the other girls proceeded to not talk to Sirius or the other Marauders up until the Hogsmeade weekend. It had to have been the biggest fight between Sirius and Hermione, although by Lily and James's standards it was no big deal. Hermione and Sirius were both rather easy-going when it came to people, although a little stubborn in some areas, and they never resorted to name-calling, especially since they knew that they actually rather hurt, Hermione having been called a Mudblood and Sirius having been called a Death Eater in training when they were younger. It was a touchy thing that was understood by everyone in their year – aside from the Slytherins who didn't care what the other three Houses agreed upon and went about their own way.

James and Sirius were in the Heads common room, staring bored at the ceiling and occasionally asking weird questions that the other wouldn't have an answer to until the portrait opened up and they blinked at Hermione, who blinked back at them, as they obviously weren't expecting the other.

"Hi," she murmured softly, holding her arms, "I-is Lily here?"

James gaped at her before gaping at Sirius, "I – I dunno, but I'll go look." He stood up and bolted for Lily's staircase, soon returning and looking at her worriedly, "She's not up there but I'm going to go find her for you, okay?"

"Okay," she whimpered as he grimaced at Sirius and ran out of the portrait.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, patting the seat beside him once as she stubbornly wiped her tears away. She walked over and sat next to him, still wiping the tears away and trying not to produce more.

"Mortimer kept - kept touching me and trying to kiss me and I told him to st-stop and he called me a Mudblood and when I was walking off he said that I wouldn't be able t-to tell anyone else, j-just like you guys," she sniffed, looking at him with watery eyes, making no move to wipe the tears away now, "I am s-so sorry, Sirius, I – I should've listened to you and the others, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled her into him, rubbing her back as he winced, "I shouldn't have called you that, I should've thought of something else, I'm so sorry, Hermione, I never meant it."

The door opened again and they both turned to see Lily gaping at her friend before rushing to her side, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her before James could even get the door shut, "Oh, Sweetie, what happened, are you okay?"

"He kept – " she tried, crying harder now once she realized she couldn't _physically_ say it to Lily, "Lily, he kept – he kept trying to…."

"Hermione, come on, tell me," Lily pleaded, "I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong."

"She can't tell you, just like we can't," Sirius sighed, "It's a really stupid spell he must've learned before he came to Hogwarts."

"Hermione, what did he do to you?" Lily pulled away and looked at her friend in the eyes, gripping her shoulders worriedly, "I'm killing him either way, although I suspect I'll have to save something for Alice."

"He – he…tried to get me to do the thing I glare at Alice and the boys for saying, but I wouldn't and he called me a name," she settled, lighting up as she figured out a way around the spell, as there were numerous things she glared at Alice and the Marauders for saying.

"_What?_" Lily shrieked, standing up as her face turned almost as red as her hair, "And then he makes it so you can't tell me?"

"Lily I feel so gross," she whimpered, making her friend calm down and sit back down to run her hands through her hair.

"You aren't gross – _he's_ the gross one, and we're killing him the second we see him," Sirius promised, Lily and James nodding their agreement.

She sniffed and nodded, smiling at them before groaning, "Ugh, my makeup looked good for once too." Lily laughed and hugged her tightly, Sirius smiling at her as James reached forward and removed the smudges her eye makeup had made on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Staircase, October 16, 1977….<em>

"Sirius," Remus chided as he gripped his friend's shoulder and tugged him away from trying to kill Darren, although he did this halfheartedly. "Not in public."

"But Moony!" he frowned. "He tried to – " he cut off with a growl and a glare towards Darren, who was smirking over at them.

"Anyway," Darren went back to his friends, "She was practically begging for me to give her more, so I – " He stopped, turning around to be promptly punched in the face.

"You liar, you gross slimy liar!" Hermione yelled at him as Sirius lit up and beamed at her, Lily looking at a wall dully as Alice smiled at her proudly, "If I _ever_ hear you talking like that about anybody, I will aim lower! _Much_ lower! In fact, so low that you'll never be able to have children! And another thing - !"

"Alright, come on, we're going to be late," James said, tugging her away as she continued to glare at him, "Although she is right, and I'd love to see her do it to you, because you so rightly deserve it. But that's another matter entirely. This is where I'm pulling my friend away so she won't get in trouble for defending herself or any other girls. Meanwhile, that little spell has promptly been broken – all because you had to brag – so I told your cousin and McGonagall what you tried to keep hidden." James grinned at him, "Have fun then. C'mon, Hermione."

Hermione allowed herself to be led away by him before she was pulled into a hug by Sirius.

"You are so kickass," he grinned into her hair as she sighed at him.

"Is this going to be a regular thing now?" she muttered into his chest.

"Yes," he pulled back and grinned at her before ruffling up her hair, "You're so violent and so great when it's not towards me."

"Thanks, I think," she arched an eyebrow at him before turning back to Alice and Lily, "See you."

"Bye," they chorused before James and Remus grinned at Sirius.

"What?" he blinked at them.

The two shared glances before smiling at him, "Nothing."

"What?" he demanded again.

"Nothing, Padfoot," James laughed.

"What?" he insisted.

"Nothing!" Remus waved him away as he glared at his friends.

"It's okay, I don't get it either," Peter shrugged before James said something in his ear. His eyebrows arched before he tried not to smile, nodding at them, "Okay, now I see it."

"What?" Sirius huffed.

"Nothing!" the three chorused, pushing him to get him to go to class.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured that this would be the breaking point in their relationship to where they would slowly get together. I had reasons, and lots of them, but now that I have to write it out my mind is completely blank. But if you still want to hear them, you can ask me on here or on Tumblr if you don't have an account. I answer Tumblr asks faster than having to wait until the next chapter to answer something in the reviews. Plus, my Tumblr is awesome, and I have music on there.<strong>


End file.
